


There is nothing wrong with watching

by RagtimeCat



Series: idiot sex demon au [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Exhibitionism, F/M, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Voyeurism, not for long though, yeah that's right the sex demons are virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagtimeCat/pseuds/RagtimeCat
Summary: This is what happens when a virgin incubus and a virgin succubus cross paths as they’re both summoned for a sex ritual.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: idiot sex demon au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591600
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	There is nothing wrong with watching

**Author's Note:**

> hello, monsterfuckers. welcome to my idiot sex demon au.

Whatever deities that grant demons their powers really fucked up when it came to Kylo Ren, because who in all the hells decided to give him incubus powers instead of, say, chaos demon powers? Or, hell, he’d even take being a knowledge demon. He was a bit of a nerd in life, too.

He knew he was destined for demonhood when he sold his soul for power while he was alive. It’s too bad that he only had that power for a couple of years before he was dragged to hell to take up his mantle as an incubus, despite the fact that he died a virgin with minimal interest in sex.

It isn’t all bad. Kylo enjoys terrorizing humans whenever they decide to conjure a sex demon. If he’s being honest, he likes to watch, and usually the wannabe-demonfucking humans are happy to let him watch. The power rush that comes when, well, _he_ comes is like nothing else that Kylo has ever experienced, in life or in death.

Demons arn’t exactly a friendly lot, so he’s never bothered by the fact that he has no other sex demons around to hang out with when they aren’t all out having orgies or whatever. Really, he isn’t. It’s fine. Okay, sure, maybe it’s a little lonely sometimes, but whenever the loneliness starts to creep in, Kylo decides that running up to Earth to torture some humans. (Delayed orgasm is a particular favorite of his; he loves watching how frustrated the humans got when they can’t come.)

So he’s not expecting to see a succubus at the ritual he was conjured for five minutes ago.

His first impression is that the interloper is cute. _Cute_ is not normally a word that comes to mind when describing a sex demon, and yet somehow that’s what she is. She’s not small, exactly, but she’s lithe; Kylo can tell how graceful she is just from the way she’s lounging on the sofa, a little smirk that shows the hint of her fangs playing on her lip. Though her eyes have the snake-slit pupils typical of their kind, they’re a shade of hazel he’s never seen on a demon before.

Despite the fact that his mere presence can dial the arousal of everyone in the room up to eleven, Kylo has still not managed to perfect the art of conversation. “Who the hell are you?”

The succubus flushes, making Kylo wonder if she’s that easy to startle. It’s a full-body flush, too. Like Kylo, she’s completely naked and ready to start summoning up some sex magic. “I’m Rey,” she replies. “Who the hell are _you_?”

“I’m Kylo. _I’m_ the incubus they conjured.” Apparently, he’s territorial enough to be offended that a succubus has shown up to the same ritual he’d been summoned for. He didn’t know that before just now, but then again, she’s the first succubus he’s come across since he became an incubus.

“Well, I’m the succubus they conjured,” she retorts.

“Well,” Kylo says, scrambling for a better response. “I can handle it from here, so you can just leave.” Sure, demon-conjuring humans probably expect a little more from an incubus than a little light voyeurism, but he’s not about to let some succubus show him up.

Even if he does want to engage in a little tailplay with her.

“They conjured _me_. I’m perfectly capable of manifesting at an orgy.” She sounds offended.

“Look, you’re probably new here, so just follow my lead. I can show you the ways of the incubus.”

She raises one perfect eyebrow, giving him the most skeptical look he’s seen in a long time. “Can you, though?”

Now he’s the one who’s flushing. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he snaps.

The humans, who appear to be mid-orgy, have stopped their sucking and thrusting to listen to the two demons arguing.

“It means,” Rey says, leaning forwards on the sofa, “you don’t even look like you’re about to participate in the sex ritual that these humans are running.”

“Hey! I—”

“No, she’s right,” one of the humans says. “We’ve worked with him before. He just likes to watch.”

“There is nothing wrong with watching,” Kylo growls.

Rey opens her mouth, like she’s about to continue arguing, but then she pauses, her expression shifting into something thoughtful. “No,” she says. “There isn’t.”

It takes him a moment to realize that she’s actually agreeing with him, and by then, she’s lying back on the couch, spreading her legs. Her tail, a long black thing, is wrapped around her torso, the end curling and twitching excitedly as it strokes the smooth skin of her stomach.

Huh. His tail does that when he’s excited, too. He wonders if her tail is as sensitive as his is, but he doesn’t want to seem like he’s all that interested in her.

What would happen, he wonders, if two sex demons fucked? Sexual energy is what keeps him alive. Demons don’t need to eat, breathe, or sleep, but they do need to get sustenance somehow, and for an incubus or a succubus, that comes from sex. Most likely they’d burn each other out, or they’d go supernova.

Either way, he’s starting to feel like he’d take his chances.

Now that Kylo’s paying attention, he realizes that the humans must have planned on summoning both of them, because he and Rey are both sitting on plush chairs facing each other, with the circle of humans in the middle. The humans have started to resume their orgy, although Kylo’s barely paying attention to anything other than Rey.

Rey, likewise, has all of her attention focused on him. Unlike Kylo, however, she’s not bothering to hide her curiosity. Her eyes are raking him up and down, and she allows her gaze to linger on Kylo’s cock, which is now painfully hard. “Shall we?” she asks, one hand already trailing down her stomach.

Normally, Kylo feels a sense of detachment about this whole thing. There’s always a line—sometimes metaphorical, sometimes literal for the more cautious humans—and it holds him separate from them. He doesn’t mind that they’re watching him; it’s part of the deal that comes from being an incubus, and the more attention they pay to him, the more powerful the ritual is. Even if he doesn’t have much use for the power he summons, it feels good to let it rise.

With Rey, however, everything is different. He can already feel the power difference, and they’ve barely started. At least one human comes as soon as Kylo wraps his hand around his cock while he watches Rey tease herself, allowing her fingers to slide into her cunt just enough to tease. He tries (and fails) to not stare at how wet she already is. Kylo may not have much practical experience with sex, but he knows enough to be flattered by that.

Although...maybe that’s just a succubus thing. Heaven knows he practically gets hard at the drop of a hat. He was never like that in life, so he’s always assumed it had something to do with being a sex demon.

Before he can get too deep into that thought spiral, Rey lets out a loud, throaty moan. It sounds like she's putting on a show. Part of Kylo wants to roll his eyes at how extra that is, but the idea that she's showing off for him is too tempting to resist. He doesn't hold back the groan that escapes when he swipes his thumb over the slit of his cock, smearing the precum already beading out all over the head.

Usually his stamina is pretty good—he can always outlast the humans who conjure him—but there's something about this experience that's making him feel like he might have less control than he had previously thought. Whether it's because there's another sex demon involved or if it's simply something about Rey, he can't be sure. Regardless, he's not complaining as he watches Rey spread her legs even further as she begins to fuck herself with her fingers. She's so wet that he can hear squelching noises, and _fuck_ does he want to know how she feels on his cock.

"You like what you see?" As cliche as the line is, the way it comes out in a half gasp elicits a loud _Yes_ from him.

He's so focused on Rey that he's completely forgotten about the humans who are relying on their sex magic for whatever ritual they have planned. He wants to put on a bit of a show for her too, but he's less confident than she is, apparently, because the only thing he can think to do is to not hold back when he moans. "Come on, Kylo," she says, one hand on her chest, tweaking her nipple. God, she has perfect tits. Kylo's starting to feel like he'd kill someone for the opportunity to touch her.

Not that he has anything to complain about, as he's well-aware. He thinks Rey agrees, given the way her eyes are drinking him in. "That's right," she says, fucking herself harder. "Fuck, I wish you could see how good you look right now." Oh, that's hot. As is the way her tail is now curled between her legs, the tip of it flicking over her clit.

Huh. Demon tail as a sex toy. Why hasn't he thought of that?

They're both panting with the effort of staving of the impending orgasm, neither of them willing to be the first one to come. God, he wishes he could help her out, whether it's with his tail, his fingers, or his tongue.

To his eternal shame, he's the one who breaks first. All it takes is Rey moaning his name, and he's spilling all over his hand and his stomach. The power that rises between them is unlike anything he's ever felt before; he completely whites out before awaking back in the underworld, still covered in his own cum. "What the fuck was that?" he asks, trying to figure out why there's an awareness he has that never existed before. There's something out there calling to him, tugging him like a voice calling him home.

It sure as hell isn't the envy demons. He has a feeling he knows what it is, and that feeling involves a certain succubus.

He pushes himself up off of the couch he materialized on, searching for something to clean himself up with. The underworld is vast, and he hasn't bothered to explore much of it since he became a denizen of it. But times are changing.

He has a succubus to hunt down.


End file.
